


Magi: Legend of The Queen

by InTheDarkestHours



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fate, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheDarkestHours/pseuds/InTheDarkestHours
Summary: A young woman walks a road that she never expected to walk after she saves a strange man. She will go through many trials until she finds herself standing at the head of a legend. This is the story of a brave young woman fighting to find her place in the world and in the end finding so much more.





	1. He Who Wanders

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sooo…. I’m writing on my other stories but I’m a biiiiit stuck so I decided to work on some other things this is one of them. This is the story of another OC except this one is specifically going to be either a Sinbad/OC one or a Muu/OC one not to sure yet. Chime in if you want about your favorite after you read the first chapter. You should have a good enough handle on the OC ( Or is it an SI? ) to be able to pick the best one for her by the end of this chapter. I hope you like it.

**_A Tiny Spark Can Set A Great Forest On Fire ~ James 3:5_ **

 

**Prologue: The Meeting**

 

In a small remote village on a relatively tiny island belonging to the Kingdom of Balbadd there lived a rather interesting girl. She was perhaps not as interesting as you would think at first glance. With her rather tall and somewhat boyish frame she could pass for a particularly pretty boy. Even her hair which was a dark blue the color of the predawn sky was not to unusual in a world where coral pink could be considered normal. Maybe her eyes which were a bright orange yellow that shined like the sunset would draw some people in, but most who knew her would know that it was her personality that drew people in. At the age of fourteen the girl was... well, odd. The young teen never seemed to be unhappy with her lot in life, though her mother died when she was but seven and her father’s health was failing rapidly each day she never lost her content disposition. This would unfortunately prove to attract a rather, how should I put this…. Unusual man. 

 

It all started one fine day. 

 

Shirin was gasping slightly as she dragged up her bag of pearls to the small row boat. The young teen having spent the morning pearl diving was rather exhausted. She smiled brightly as she lay in the boat looking at the rather large bag filled with pearls. The dark haired teen considered herself to be very lucky that she had found such a haul. At this time of year most would already be harvested so finding so many had her thanking Solomon. 

 

The teen hummed lightly pulling on her sodden clothing and attempting to dry them just a little bit out. Bright sunset eyes slid towards the Island that she called home as dark brows furrowed over them. The girls smile slid just a little bit as worry for her father slid into her mind. The man who was once a master gladiator of the colosseum of Reim was but a shadow of who he had been, Though through no fault of his own. Shahryar Alhara was wasting away and no one truly knew why. The man who stood so tall in her memories was now confined to bed and worked only on his jewelry crafting skills that he had learned from  _ his _ father to help make ends meat. Shaking her head Shirin smiled and pushed it out of her mind. If it happend it happend. That was the way life was, you lived and someday you died. She had been taught that at a very early age and was rather determined to make her life whether short or long a happy one. 

 

After pulling anchor and sitting down strait in the boat she began to row back to town, the teen had things to do today and truly little time to do them in. 

 

Some minutes later Shirin was hurrying to tie the boat up to the dock. The teen only had about thirty or so minutes to get down to the herbalist and get the numbing medicine for her father's pain. After checking the knot and tugging on it a bit she deemed it well and truly tied then started in a slight sprint to the main street where the shop was located. 

 

She slowed as she approached the main thoroughfare almost coming to a stop as her ears picked up a low yelp followed by some rough laughter. Blinking, her eyes slid to an open alleyway from which the sounds had come from. A frown twitched across her lips as she paused and considered for a moment before almost flying into the alleyway. The scene that she happened into was something that made a scowl momentarily appear on her face. 

 

A young looking Man?/Woman? Was backed up into a corner and looked rather unhappy as three humongous scared men cut off the only entrance or exit to the alley. The his/her’s long blond hair was caked with grime and there pretty face was a little scuffed but all in all the person did not appear to be very hurt. Shirin huffed as she caught sight of the leader out of the three bandits. His name was Za’har ( Which most people laughed at, at least once ) if she remembered correctly and the man was a frequent visitor to the local jail. The girl had seen him sometimes when she had dumped some of the more annoying people who tried shit around the town into the small Balbadd soldier held jail. He was known to be on of the most vicious of the little band of bandits that lived around the hills that made up most of the island. 

 

Her father had some er… brutal interactions with the man when he was still able to do so. As a matter of fact she knew for certain that Za’har was still to this day terrified of anyone with the last name of Alhara, something that she was going to have to use today it looked like. 

 

A delicate clearing of a throat interrupted the filthy men’s perusal of the blond. The trio turned around about to mouth off now doubt all paled significantly when they caught sight of Shirin Alhara who was to them just and extension of her father. She gave the three a overly sweet smile. 

 

“Just what is happening here?” She asked in a tone that made the smarter two back up. Za’har however just sneered at the teen. He appeared to somehow get dumber or perhaps braver in the last five or so months since she had last seen him.

 

“Nuthin’ Girly. You should just leave.” The tall grubby man said flashing his yellowed teeth in a sneer. Shirin took in the scraggly beard and matted black hair along with his scars, making a show of trying to place him. 

 

“Ah, You're that guy that my dad used to kick around for disturbing the vendors aren't you?” Shirin exclaimed slamming her fist into her open palm and managing to look surprised. “Didn't you get arrested like a year or so ago?” She muttered looking at him with vague annoyance playing on the time making it seem like she had forgotten all about him. The man flushed an angry red and charged at her like a angry bull with a red flag being waved at it. Shirin giggled slightly and turned as he ran… straight past her. Pivoting on her heal the teen swung a leg out and slammed it down on first his kneecap and quickly knocked him out could with a quick jab to his jowl. Seeing their leader laid out flat by a young teen the other two rather smarter bandits grabbed the knocked out man and fled. 

 

Sighing in annoyance Shirin clapped her hands together dusting them off and then turned to look at the person that the three had been harassing. The man? Yes she could see now that despite his rather pretty face it was indeed a man, was looking at her with some awe and she smiled gently at him. 

 

“Hey, sorry for those guys. Most of the time they are in and out of jail for something or another so no one knows when they are out and about until something happens.” Shirin rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and gave him a once over. “Are you alright though? They didn’t hurt you did they?” She asked as she walked over and began to look at his rumpled state a bit harder. The man flushed slightly and began to wave his hands about in slight panic. 

 

“Oh No! I’m fine! They just surprised me that’s all!” The man stated with a bright smile. She blinked before giving the man a small nod. “Uh, do you know where I can find somewhere to stay for the night? That’s what I was trying to do when those men confronted me.” The blond male asked. She hummed and thought for a moment running a hand through her long forelock as she did so. 

 

“Well the only Inn is currently under construction dew to ironically, those idiots. Hmmm…” Shirin thought hard for a moment before sighing. “You can come with me. I have a cot that you can use. My father shouldn't mind too much.” she explained before turning to leave the alley missing the surprised expression that melted into a soft gratitude. 

 

The young teen did not know it but this would begin her journey into the world of Kings and Queens. If only she knew just what sadness it would bring her perhaps she would have left the man alone. Then again she was never one to shy away from pain. 

 

All Yunan the Magi saw however was the limitless potential that the young woman had as she smiled and talked to the venders along the way. She may just be able to counter his biggest mistake.    

 

In a realm not to dissimilar to limbo an entity watched as the old Magi followed the young teen as she picked up her father's medicine. The watcher saw the teens hair and taking a good long glimpse of her face it proceeded to rejoice. For  _ she _ had been reborn and she would be greatly needed in its plans. 

 

_ “Hello little sky, I dare say that you will be angry with me when you remember. However you are needed once more my little queen.”  _ The whispered words faded as soon as they were spoke in the void. 

 

**Night One: He Who Wanders**

 

“Dad! I’m back Oh, And I brought a guest!” Shirin called out as she opened the door to the little wood cabin that was home. She paused for a moment before glancing back to see if the blond male was still behind her and gave the man a gentle smile when she caught sight of his slightly distressed look. She motioned for the male to follow her inside closing the door after he did so. He glanced around curiously as Shirin walked into the back room calling out for her father. The house was rather tiny with only a front room and kitchen and perhaps two bedrooms in the back. It was well kept however and for all that it was small the room seemed to hold a warm feeling of welcome. The man blinked when a short call of annoyance rang out from one of the back rooms followed quickly by a playful giggle. He gave a small smile at the happy sound. 

 

Some moments later the tapping of a cane was heard followed by heavy uneven footsteps heading to the main room. The undercover ( but not really ) Magi glanced up as someone appeared in the walkway heading to the back of the residence. The blond inhaled sharply when he saw the tall man standing in the doorway. The man flinched slightly and blinked in surprise. 

 

“Yunan is that you?!” Boomed from the big man. 

 

_ ‘Oh boy,’ _ The Magi thought as he saw the confused Shirin looking out from behind the man.  _ ‘This is going to be hard to explain.’  _

 

_ ~~~~~ Later That Evening, Dining room ~~~~~ _

 

“I see, So you were looking for someone and my daughter ran across you when those men tried to mug you eh? BWAHAHA! That sounds about right!” The tall man’s laughter echoed in the evening air. Yunan however pouted slightly as he sipped at his tea. Shirin’s father Shahryar had immediately recognized the young looking man who his daughter had saved. He after all had met the man the same way. Shahryar had been working at the Reim coliseum at the time and had run into the tall blond being harassed by some fellow fighters so he had calmly bashed a few skulls and gave them a lecture about being polite. Then he had proceeded to hit on the man startling the hell out of the Magi. 

 

It was something he still did sometimes to throw the other man off guard… or just to fuck with him. Yunan sometimes dreaded the answer. 

 

The Magi stopped pouting and took a long look at his old friend. Truly the blond had not know that his old would be protector had even settled down permanently much less had a kid so he was still in a good bit of shock that his potential King Candidate was Shahryar’s only child. His green eyes slid over the now old looking man. For all that he was only about thirty seven he looked more like fifty seven. The man’s once vibrant icy blue hair was now long and streaked with gray and his face had more wrinkles than one would expect to see, However the twinkling silver gray eyes were just the same full of cheer and laughter.

 

Yunan frowned minutely as he glanced down at the man's right leg. It was fully bandaged so he could not exactly tell what was wrong with it only that it caused the man great pain and if what he was seeing was right than it might even be killing him. His gaze was caught by Shirin who was busy making dinner. The young teen had seen him looking at the wrapped appendage and gave him a sad smile hinting that she knew that whatever was ailing the man was fatal. 

 

“It’s not as bad as it looks.” Shahryar said as he caught the glance. “The pain comes and go’s.” He sighed and rubbed at his knee. “Oh alright!” He said when the blond gave him a disbelieving glance. “The Doctors and Magicians that I’ve been to haven't been able to tell me just what’s wrong but that whatever it is I probably won't live much longer than another five years but hey,” He chimed in a cheerful voice. “By that time I can probably see my first grandkid if my boyish daughter ever attracts a man!” Shirin growled and smacked the man on the head. 

 

“I told you already! I won’t like anyone who can’t love me for me!” The teen stated crossing her arms and returning to watching the pot boil on the wood stove. “If someone want’s me to change than there not worth my time or effort!” She huffed with a small upset frown. Her old man grinned back. 

 

“That’s my girl! You don’t change for anyone!” He once again gave a loud laugh only to start coughing half way through. Shirin and Yunan both gave him an alarmed look. He stopped after a second and breathed deeply for several long moments. He glanced up and gave them both a small sad grin. He knew he was dieing and he accepted it as his penance for some of the thing’s that he had been forced to do when he was in service of Reim. His eyes glazed for a moment in horror as he remembered the screams of some of his opponents as he killed them. Shaking his head he sighed and looked back at his young daughter who had turned back to cooking and was plating up the fish stew that she had made. She gave them both a look and set the food on the table. They quickly shut up and began to eat after she sat down. 

 

“Anyway, Yunan who or better yet just what are you looking for?” asked the older man as he swallowed a bite of the stew. The Magi blinked and then finished his mouthful before giving the man a rueful look. 

 

“Still can't hide a thing from you huh?” Yunan echoed the man’s expression from earlier and gave a slight shake of the head followed by a large sigh. He then put his spoon down and laced his fingers together as he stared first at his old friend then at the young teen who had caught his interest. 

 

“You see some time ago I made a bit of a mistake, I chose a King Candidate.” He paused and sighed once more. “It wasn’t so much that I chose wrong per say but more that I failed to see his faults at the time. I quite frankly was more relieved to have gotten to him first before some er… let's say less desirable people did. I was a bit blinded by what I wanted to see and not what was actually there.” He glanced at the two who sat at the table with him. The old flirt looked like he knew exactly who he was talking about and agreed with him while the girl looked a bit puzzled. The blond gave her a kind smile.

 

“I am  _ technically _ the Magi of Sinbad King of Sindria.” He clarified and the teen’s eyes lit up with understanding and quite a bit of  _ ‘You poor bastard’ _ Shining in her eyes. Yunan nodded at that. Putting up with the womanizer had been a bit of a hassle, not to mention that the man was somewhat of an Idiot. 

 

“Some time ago I realized my mistake and have since been trying to find out a way to correct it.” Hear he stopped once more and gave Shirin a leveling look. Her father was quick to catch it giving the Magi a considering glance. The blond then continued. 

 

“I decided that I had to create a, let's say an equalizer. For some time I have had no luck finding anyone until just today.” He ended giving the older man a look full of meaning before glancing at the girl and then back. His old friend nodded slightly before glancing over at his daughter, who still looked a little bit confused. The older man slid his eyes back over to the Magi before he huffed a sigh out. 

 

“There is a little hut just out back, it covers a hot spring you can take a bath there.” Shahryar explained as he leaned back in his chair and nodded his head towards the back glancing over to his only child after he did so. His stormcloud eyes looked both elated and resigned. He knew what the Magi was getting at though his daughter did not. His prematurely aged face looked even older at the prospect of his darling child out in the world fighting but he knew that he had raised her to be a fighter and that someday she would leave even if she did not necessarily plan to. This would at least insure that someone was watching out for her long after he himself was gone. Shahryar closed his eyes and then opened them before shooting the blond a look. Yunan nodded reading the look and stood up, he knew that the man wanted to be the one to explain just what he was offering to the girl alone so he would go take a long bath and then be back to talk to her. 

 

_ ~~~~~ After Yunan Left ~~~~~ _

 

Shirin blinked in bemusement as the tall blond she now knew was Yunan The Wandering Magi, walked out to the back. She then glanced over to her father and felt her normal smile falter as she caught sight of one of his rare serious looks. The teen took in the steely glint in his eyes and the normal joyful smile not anywhere on the older man's face. She gave a minute frown and opened her mouth to comment before he cut her off. 

 

“I need you to listen to me Shirin.” The man stated in a firm tone his eyes staring straight at the fire eyed girl making her straighten in her seat and look at him. “I know that you can do great things in this world but…” He looked concentrate as he glanced down to his bandaged leg. “ I feel that you're chained to this village, to me and for that I’m sorry.” a tired sigh came from the man hear. “Ever since your mother died and my health started to decline you have stayed right by my side and helped me. I don’t deserve half of what you do for me, No let me speak!” He waved an arm at her as she opened her mouth to retaliate and continued on when she shut it. 

 

“I was not a necessarily good person when I was younger. No one who fights in the colosseum voluntarily could be. I killed for sport and I admit a great deal of money. When I met your mother through that irritating man you brought here I was a proud gladiator and soaked with the blood of hundreds. Your mother didn’t like that but she still came to love me and stood beside me even when I was in the wrong. That beautiful woman stayed with me even when she could have done so much more in her life, I don’t want you to feel that you have to do the same. She could have been so much more and now, so can you. She much like you was one who could brighten the room just by being in it. She also was an unrepentant adventurer who loved to travel, you have inherited that to from her. But enough about that, What I mean to say is that much like her I would not chain you hear anymore than I already have. I have lived my life and now you have a chance to finally live yours. I would not have you waste it by insisting on staying with an old man whose life is drawing to a close. You could change the world by following the Magi and becoming a legend in your own right, whether you become a Queen or just by helping those who you can.” 

 

By now Shahryar looked very proud of his child for being chosen by the one Magi he held respect for. You could say that he held low opinions on both the old Magi who had died some years ago and the Lady Magi of Reim. So the fact that it was Yunan who chose Shirin was something of a relief to the old man. He could die knowing that at least someone would look after his only child. She had a bit of a tendency to be reckless if she thought that the outcome would be worth it. 

 

Shirin who had been quiet throughout the whole speech looked thoughtful. She knew for some time that her father was worried about just what she was going to do with her life. In his own words,  _ ‘A young woman should not have to work so hard to support her father. She should be out finding what she want’s to do with the rest of her life. Even if it is a man, Bwahahaha!’  _ She mentally sweatdropped at the memory. She had punched him for that remark. 

 

Shirin felt her brows furrow as she thought deeply about what she wanted to do. The teen knew that she wanted so badly to see the world but had been mostly content with staying in the village and helping her father for the remainder of his life, then she probably would have married some man and popped out a few kids. She also knew that while she would have been content it would have been a slightly forced contentedness. Closing her eyes she inhaled. It looked like she already had her answer even if it was only in the depths of her mind. She opened her eyes showing them to have hardened into a solid amber color and stared at her father. 

 

“Ok, I’ll do it. Only if you think you will be alright on your own though.” Shirin said looking at the man sternly. He gave her a cheeky grin and pointed over to a chest in the corner of the room. She glanced at it. It had been something from Shahryar’s old gladiator days and was a plain thing made of hardwood and steel with a large lock on the front. She looked back over to him and raised a brow questioningly. 

 

“It’s about half full of some of the old treasures that I won when I was still just a young man. I saved it as an inheritance of sorts for you but if you are sure about going I will use it to live off of. I should be set for the next couple of years.” He explained looking a bit devious. She deadpanned at the the man and then sweatdropped at the slightly manic laughter that followed. 

 

Yunan chose that moment to return and after a second walked back out with an expression that clearly read  _ ‘I don't want to know.’  _

 

Shirin just sighed. Why did her father have to be such a troll? 

 

She did hunt down the Magi later and gave him her answer though. 

 

“So you will take on this task?” Yunan asked as he watched her stare up at the stars. They had decided to talk outside so that they would not bother Shahryar while he slept. She glanced back over her shoulder at the Magi and nodded slightly. 

 

“Yes.” She stated looking back up at the moonlit sky. “He wants me to go and I…” She paused for a moment in thought. “I want to go. It’s true that I could build my life hear but I would always wonder if I could have done something more with my life if I did so. Going out into the world and actually being able to help people, the adventure… well I want to be able to do that. Father said that he will be alright on his own and I trust him enough to go. So I accept you offer.” 

 

The Magi smiled. 

 

“Good, we will leave tomorrow morning. Be ready.” 

 

_ ~~~~~ The Next Morning ~~~~~ _

 

Sharp amber eyes took in the clothes that she wore. They were good strong made cloths that her mother once owned before she settled down with her father. A long dark shirt of midnight blue reached down to her thighs with no sleeves and a large neckline that rested along her shoulders. The fine cotton had gold thred shot through the hems in the shapes of waves. The pants were made out of a tough black material and were slightly baggy until they reached her calves there they tucked into brown tall boots made out of soft leather. Over all of this was a long coat made out of cream color canvas with navy blue hems and three gold buttons on her left side. That was covered up with a long midnight scarf made out of a strong silk that wrapped around her waist three times and tied in a side knot just in front of her hip. Her eyes slid to her long hair that had her forelocks and bangs left out while the rest was pulled into a loose tail with the whole mess was draped over her right shoulder. Shirin gave herself a smile in the tall burnished copper rectangle that was used as a mirror and nodded. She was ready to go. Leaning down the teen picked up a large leather bag that was filled with the essentials and a few journals that her father had thrown at her that morning. The forever grinning man told her to write down her adventures so that someday she might publish them.  _ ‘Like that playboy King Sinbad.’  _ the man had explained. 

 

Giving her childhood room one last look Shirin smiled sadly and turned heading out of the room. She had a feeling that she would not see it for a long time and somehow that was ok. As she stepped out of the small house that she had lived in for all of her life she closed her eyes and tilted her head up to the sky. 

 

_ ‘Mother, am I doing the right thing? Should I stay?’  _ Shirin asked to herself as she just let everything go and simply allowed herself to be. A sudden breeze ruffled her bangs and clothing. She gasped silently as what felt like a hand brushed against her cheek. It was a familiar touch. 

 

_ ‘Go baby. I’m so proud of you.’  _ A voice that she could barely remember echoed in her head and then it was gone along with the wind. Her eyes cracked open and she caught sight of a cloudless sky. A bright smile crossed her face and she whirled around with confidence starting to stride to the dock. 

 

Everything was going to be ok. 


	2. Dawn Of A Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ehehe…. Sorry for the long wait. TT-TT I was, however, having one of my er, depressed moments along with plain old writer's block for the last three months. Sorry… *Rubs back of Head* I just get that way sometimes when I can't even look at a keyboard without feeling ill. I wonder if it’s because I’m a Gemini… I get mood swings like no one's business. Anyway, I am feeling a bit better now and am working on all my stories so look forward to new updates on all of them. Again, so sorry for the wait. 
> 
> PS: I do not own any characters that belong to any major franchise, I’m just using them in my own sandbox.

On a small boat floating down a rather fast stream a young teen lay against the folded mast with her eyes shut and her hands resting underneath her head. The teen’s breath was deep and her form relaxed as she napped, waiting for the small vessel to hit the sandbar that was specifically set up to slow the wooden rafts that mostly traveled the small waterway. Navy hair flared around her sleeping frame and half covered her turned face, shading it ever so slightly. A low snore came from her as she napped. Shirin, the teen, had started out from her home village and was now on a larger island that was somewhat north of her home, closer to the mainland of Balbadd. The trading vessel that had taken her from her home had made good time and had arrived at the island only after just under two days of travel. Soon after arriving Shirin had found the small boat for sale and had bought it with what little gold she had, hoping to lessen her travel time to the village that Yunan had told her to meet him in. She had taken off after buying some food, sailing down the small river that traveled straight to the small village by the base of the little mountain range that the good-sized island had. And so there she was, sailing down the rushing waterway that lead deep into the mountains. 

 

_ ~~~~~~ Some Time Latter ~~~~~~ _

 

Shirin came awake with a small start as the little boat came to a gentle stop. Blinking the sleep out of her large orange-ish eyes she glanced around and stretched as she took in the low sandbar that had caught the low bow of the boat. A tiny smile settled on her lips as she took in the small archipelago that made a natural anchor point and the well worn packed earth that marked the beginnings of a street. Casting another look around Shirin was not surprised that no one was around nor were any other boats about. After all, it was not that late in the day and they must get their meat somehow, and fishing seemed to be the best bet. Shaking her head free of the clouds Shirin quickly hopped out of the boat and tied it to the closest root that looked thick enough to hold it. As she tied the rope around her chosen anchor the teen glanced down the river seeing that the swift water became deeper after the sandbar and swifter as well. Tucking that information away the girl picked up her leather bag and swung it over her shoulder nodding after checking it one last time. Shirin shot one last look around before heading off. She couldn't be late, she had a Magi to meet after all.

 

Shirin had only walked about half a mile when the trees around her thinned and the path underfoot became more of a street. Her sharp eyes cast about as she entered the surprisingly large village, taking in the sturdy wood houses and the people who walked about. The people were nice enough she supposed as she waved to an elderly woman who smiled brightly at her.  _ ‘They must be used to visitors coming from up the river.’  _ Shirin thought as she took in the friendly looks she got from the passersby. It was a bit odd, even in her old village people passing through would get a look or two of weariness. Though She gave a slightly weary smile, she supposed that could be because of the small bandit problem that they had.  

 

The teen was looking around for a certain blond crybaby when she, quite accidentally, walked into someone who came out of one of the small buildings in front of her. Reaching out quickly she grabbed the (Man's?) arm and steadied them. 

 

“Sorry about that!” She fairly chirped as she smiled at the bewildered look that was on the others face. “I was looking for my friend and I was not really looking at where I was going!” The (Was he really a Man? Because he was prettier than she was.) Man looked at her and shook his head smiling faintly at her cheerful apology. Shirin took in the man’s long forest green hair and light green eyes as he studied her in turn. He had a sort of almost frailty about him that made her wonder at his gender for quite a bit. The male dipped his head slightly and waved his hands at her apology, trying to wave it off. 

 

“That’s quite alright! It would not be the first time I was bumped into and it will probably not be the last. You at least did not mean anything by it!” Wow, her eyebrows rose. He had a voice that a male courtesan would kill for! She then blinked at the last part narrowing her eyes and filing it away for later assessment. The way he had said that…. She did not like it at all. Shirin quickly wiped the expression away from her face and gave him a small bow of apology anyway. 

 

“Still though, I am sorry. I should not have been in such a rush! That crybaby will probably be late anyways!” Shirin sighed at that and stood rubbing at her head and closing her eyes in resignation. Her father  _ had  _ warned her that Yunan was flighty at best and completely forgetful at worst. She opened both eyes as she heard a soft chuckle come from the man and gave him another grin. Damn, if only she was interested in men her own age! 

 

“Ah, let’s get out of the way shall we?” He asked as he stepped out of the way of a harassed-looking mother who held a screaming child in her arms and two more that held onto her disheveled dress. Shirin nodded and stepped back intent on waving goodbye to the pretty boy and continuing on to look for her wayward Magi when he grabbed her arm and ushered her over to a bench that sat outside of a, well she thought it was a bar but she could have been mistaken as she had never had to set foot in one and never wanted to. Shirin gave the man a questioning look as he sat down beside her. He smiled at her once more and she had the passing thought that if he kept doing that she may just go blind it was that beautiful. 

 

“Sorry, but I wanted to ask you if you were perhaps looking for a tall er…. effeminate looking blond man.” He asked giving her a sheepish look as she gave him a surprised one. “I thought so…” He muttered lowering his head and rubbing his neck. 

 

“Errr… yes, He’s usually is in green and wears a funny looking hat.” Shirin stated as a pit began to form in her stomach. She had a baaad feeling about this. The man just looked a little bit more resigned and sighed as he glanced back up at her. 

 

“Well…. Sorry to say this but he left about a day ago after bumping into me. He asked me to deliver a message to an Er….” He gave her a little helpless look as he cringed and finished the sentence. “ ‘Pretty but unladylike young woman with the most amazing amber eyes.’ ” 

 

Shirin twitched at the description and mentally noted to do something nasty to Yunan the next time she saw him. The girl gave the man an unconvincing smile that made him shudder in fear. 

 

“And just what did the soon to be dead man say exactly?” Shirin asked in a cyanide sweet tone. The male flinched and briefly wondered just why the man thought it wise to piss off a woman who looked ready to tear out the other males corroded with her teeth. The man gave her another sheepish look and cringed before continuing. 

 

“ ‘Tell the uncute girl that I had an emergency come up and I will meet her in a few days. So she should stay there like a good girl.’ ” 

 

“THAT BASTARD!” echoed around the town as well as a shriek of indignation, making some people look around in startlement. 

 

_ ~~~~~~ Later That Day, In A Small House By The Forest ~~~~~~ _

 

Shirin huffed slightly as she sat on the borrowed bed that her new friend had kindly offered her for the next few days. The man, or rather boy as he was only fourteen himself, had told her that the inn was both overpriced and often full around this time of year and had graciously offered his guest room to her. A frown stole over the girl's fine-boned face as she remembered the walk to the small wood home of the boy. Ira, that was his name, had kindly pointed out landmarks and business as he showed her to his home all the time ignoring the disdainful whispers from the villagers that glanced at him as he walked past. Tangerine colored eyes slid into slits as she remembered the insults that she had caught as they walked around. 

 

‘The Demon Whores Son.’ had been a rather recurring one, Which she didn't really understand. While it was a bad thing to be considered a bastard in most kingdoms Balbadd did not really have that much stigma against it as there were quite a few bastards running around. Hell, the king had one that he had just recently taken in a few years ago. So why all the people in the town where so hard on Ira she had no idea and quite frankly it was not any of her business unless someone took things too far and hurt the boy. Ira seemed to just ignore it anyway, smiling brightly as he pointed out yet another landmark as they had walked around. Shirin shook her head and fell back onto the bed ruffling her hair and closing her eyes as she lay there. Really it was not any of her concern, but she couldn't help but feel indignant that he was singled out so much. 

 

A knock came from the door cutting through her confused thoughts. The teen blinked and then glanced over at the door before calling out an ‘I’m decent!’ Ira peaked inside and gave her a small little smile. 

 

“Dinner is almost done, Hope you don’t mind Seafood Stew. It’s all that’s really available around this time of year.” He said as he leaned against the door and watched her push her upper body up and give him a nod. Shirin ran a hand through her bangs and gave him a large grin.

 

“That’s fine! I grew up on that stuff, so I know what you mean.” She stretched as she stood up and looked out of the sole window in the room her eyes catching the dying light of the setting sun. “Winter might not make things all that cold here but the game have all gone deep into the mountains by now right?” She asked getting a nod of assent from the boy. 

 

“Exactly, most here have put aside some meat for winter but for those like me who are not much for hunting we have to buy from the market and this year it has been slim picking.” He sighed as he pushed himself up and walked into the living room with Shirin following. “For some reason, the deer and elk herds have thinned this past summer and little could be found close to the plains, most of our hunters had to go deep into the mountains to find anything.” He frowned and went up to the fireplace picking up the ladle as he went idly waving it around as he explained. 

 

“The little that they did find was almost starved looking and had little meat on them, so things in the village have gotten a bit tense.” Ira said as he filled the two bowls with the rather thin stew. 

 

Shirin grimaced as she recalled the haggard looks of some of the older men in the village and the glances exchanged amongst them as the two of them had passed. She would bet anything that was the reason that people were singing Ira out with there insults. After all, if anything went wrong in a remote town it was obviously the odd one out’s fault. She glanced up at the male as she sat at the little wood table taking in for the first time the tired worn out look that was almost hidden by his cheerful countenance. He looked a little to frail as well, as if he had not been eating all that well and a well of guilt built in her chest. She really should not be putting any more kind of stress on his food reserves. An idea slid into her mind as she watched Ira walk over and put the bowls on the table giving her a bright smile as he did so. 

 

“Thank you, for the food and the shelter.” Shirin said as they both dug into the food. Ira looked a bit surprised almost like, she narrowed her eyes in irritation.  _ ‘Almost like he has never been thanked before.’ _ Her mind supplied for her. A strong sense of dislike towards the villagers welled up in her chest. Sometimes she really disliked the almost sheep mentality that most people had. Other times however she could admit it worked in her favor. The idea that had been rolling around in her head became a bit more organized as she ate. Hmmm, yes she could work with that. 

 

Shirin held back a smug smile as she fleshed out the idea just a little bit more and watched the younger teen talk about the island. Yes, it was the least she could do to help out the kind person who would take in a total stranger. 

 

The older teen flashed a kind smile at the male making him flush and look down at his almost empty bowl with wide eyes. 

 

_ ‘She looks…. Really pretty when she does that.”  _ Ira thought trying to suppress the blush and glanced up at the still smiling Shirin. He felt his face heat up some more and looked back down at his bowl.  _ ‘I don’t understand why Mr. Yunan said that she was unfeminine, She may not have the figure that some women have but she has a face that looks almost royal and a kind soul.’  _ He smiled around his spoon as he finished the last of the stew. 

 

_ ‘Yeh, she is pretty in a different way, unlike most women it’s her soul that makes her beautiful.’  _

 

_ ~~~~~~ The Next Day, Forest of Lebanah ~~~~~~ _

 

Not too far from the village where she had arrived the other day, Shirin stood inside a heavily forested area. The forest was named Lebanah or white moon after the tall pale trees that made up most of the forest. Apparently, it almost seemed to glow at night. Shirin, however, was not all that interested in its history right that instant as she glanced around taking in the huge trees and thriving greenery. She frowned slightly as she listened intently to the sound of the forest. Bug’s, The tree’s moving in the wind and the rustling of the bushes that she moved thru were the only thing she heard. Stopping she narrowed her eyes and glanced behind her pursing her lips in worry as she saw Ira standing behind her and looking slightly wary as he too glanced around. 

 

“Is it always this quiet?” Shirin asked her frown growing deeper as he shook his head flickered his jade eyes around the almost silent forest. 

 

“No.” He whispered gripping his stone spear tightly as he fidgeted in the silence. “Usually you can hear the birds singing and small animals playing in the underbrush. Even at this time of the year.” The male tightened his grip on the weapon and gave her a slightly disturbed look. She glanced away and looked deeper into the forest. 

 

“Well, might as well go check it out.” She said clenching her hand around the handle of her short sword. “Something is definitely going on if all the animals have gone silent.” She heard his small hmm of ascent and walked deeper into the too silent forest the village boy following faithfully behind her. 

 

Sometime later they stopped for a small brake taking out their water skins and sipping at them as the munched on some smoked fish. The two were exponentially more tense that they had been when they entered the forest. It had been over three and a half hours since they started and it seemed like the forest got even more dead the further they went in. The bugs were not even making so much as a peep this far in. A shudder slid down Shirin’s spine. She had never heard a forest go this quiet. Her father had once told her that when even the animals were silent that something was dangerously wrong and she was beginning to get what he meant. Ira was not much better than her, he had somewhat gotten used to the almost silent forest from having to go into it to hunt during the summer and fall but he had never heard it go this still. His eyes never stayed still for too long always flickering around taking in the silent forest as if he thought something would pop out and try to eat them if he dares stare at something for more than a few seconds. 

 

Shirin wondered faintly if whatever errand that Yunan was on had something to do with this. She had a feeling that he knew something was up when he had first came here. Eating the last of the fish she took a long draft of her drink and almost choked as she happened to glance up and see something look down at her from the foliage of the treetops. However, she swallowed and allowed her eyes to wander around acting like she had not seen, well whatever it was because it was definitely not human. Sliding her gaze along it once more before continuing on like she still did not see it a shudder slid down her spine and she felt vaguely ill. 

 

‘IT’ whatever it was was tall, taller than any human she could see. The almost humanoid shape was twisted into something that looked to belong in a horror story. Shirin felt more than heard Ira freeze and inhale sharply when he looked up as well. A grim smile slid onto her face however when he let the breath go and managed to go back to eating. He was quite a bit smarter than most people and had quickly realized the danger in starting to badly. 

 

_ ‘Good thinking Ira, just stay calm. If you show fear that thing is going to know that we see it and I really don't want to know what will happen then.’  _ She stretched a bit suppressing a flinch when the thing tilted its misshapen head and the sharp electric blue of its eyes flashed a poisonous green. She wondered vaguely if there were more around and took a careful but quick glance into the treetops and withheld another flinch as she saw around three of them covering the area that lead back to the village. The girl felt the pieces of the puzzle slid into place as she remembered the dwindling numbers of animals and the almost lean appearance of the ones that were left. 

 

_ ‘Anything would be lean if it had to run for its life constantly and had little time to eat. Those things are carnivorous, by the way, their eyes are set and the large pointed teeth that are sliding out of the damn thing's mouth constantly. Fuuuuuccck. This is going to suck.’  _ Shirin thought as she saw the things begin to move closer to them and quickly came up with a slapped together plan. She acted like she was done with her brake and reached over to Ira cheerfully pointing towards the mountains.   __

 

“Hey, you said that the game are all in the mountains right? Well if we head into the furthest one from hear I bet that there is still some deer there! I mean no one likes to go there right?” He smiled back nodding his head and then glanced up carefully and hid a frown. Shirin hid one too, as soon as she mentioned the mountain the things had stopped and backed off a bit. Her stomach sunk a bit further that was not a good sign. It meant that whatever these things where they were smart and understand human language, not to mention they had something to do with the mountain. 

 

_ ‘Well,’  _ Shirin thought grimly as she walked towards the mountain keeping the things in the trees in her peripheral vision.  _ ‘Looks like we are going to find out just what is happening sooner rather than later.’  _

 

_ ~~~~~~ Later that Day, Evening, Small Cave, Forest of Lebanah ~~~~~~ _

 

The two teens made a quick camp in a cave as the sun began to set keeping a sharp eye out for the things that had been following them all day. Ira had thankfully remembered a tiny little cave by a stream that was well away from the trees and was easily defensible as the sun came ever closer to going down and they had quickly made way to it. Shirin was thankful to see that it was in addition to being well away from the trees, not too deep and hard to get to as it was set at least six feet up a cliff face and hard to climb in the best of conditions. It had been used often enough by hunters that there was even a small metal grate that closed over the opening and was covered by vines thick enough to cover any light that would come from a fire but still allow the smoke through. 

 

After setting up camp and getting enough water to last the night the two slid the makeshift door over the opening and slid the large bolts into the holes driven into the stone. Shirin was glad to see that the metal was thick enough to withstand almost anything. As she checked the door over Ira started the fire and put a pot on the metal tripod that someone had left the last time someone stayed there. He cleared his throat softly to get her attention making Shirin glance back over her shoulder and sigh seeing the carefully blank look on his face. 

 

The older teen walked over and sat on the other side of the fire looking at the flickering flames before glancing up at the male. She took in the pale face and the strained look in his bright green eyes before rubbing her eyes with her hand and groaning slightly. 

 

“This is so much more complicated than I thought it would be.” Shirin muttered as she slid her hand down her face and looked at Ira. He gave her a rueful look and then glanced back at the barred entrance. 

 

“Yes, your slaver theory was a good one but as I pointed out no one has gone missing in any of the nearby villages. This, however, is a bit perplexing.” Ira frowned as he stirred the pot adding some dried fish and mushrooms as he did so. “Monsters.” He shook his head and a puzzled look crossed his face. “There is one thing that confuses me though….” Ira trailed off and Shirin nodded knowing what he was going to say. 

 

“Why has no one else seen them?” She asked as she rubbed her chin thinking deeply. The green haired boy nodded back running a hand through his face framing bangs. 

 

“Yeah, I mean we were not even that far in when we spotted them and I can't believe that everyone just has never looked up while hunting in there.” Ira muttered as he pushed a strand of dark green hair back making Shirin’s eye follow his hand and something clicked deep in her mind. She froze thinking back to some of the insults hurled the boy’s way by the villagers and the looks that were cast his way. Her burnt orange eyes slid to his hair and then his eyes comparing and contrasting the image in her mind's eye. 

 

The fire crackled between them and a log fell slightly making sparks flow into the air and the fire waver. Shirin watched in slight shock as everything fell into place gazing at the boy across from her as he cursed and pulled his hand back grimacing. She felt her mouth fall open slightly as his eyes looked almost a poisonous green and his sharper than normal eye teeth shone in the flare-up of the fire.  

 

“Oh Shit.” She muttered making him glance up and the light catching the sharp planes of his face casting them into sharp relief. He looked at her with confusion writing across his face while she stared wide-eyed at his own eyes, His poisonous green eyes that held a slit pupil in the firelight. Something rang out in the back of her mind that she couldn't help but agree with in that moment. 

 

_ ‘Demon Whore’s Son indeed.’  _

 

_ ~~~~~~ With Yunan The Magi, High Mountains of The Lebanah Forest ~~~~~~ _

 

The tall willowy blonde gazed down in sadness as he watched what had once been the last village of Dryad. The wandering Magi sighed sadly as he gazed upon the rotting tree houses and burnt looking temple that stood in the middle of the village. He floated adrift in the wind as he looked at the ruin that had stood for more than a thousand years. The Magi frowned and closed his eyes. 

 

_ ‘I warned them, I told them to stay in the rift along with the Fanalis but they did not listen and now look at what happened.’  _ Yunan glanced back down at the village once more and almost flinched as the hideously deformed humanoid-like creature climbed out of the ruin of the temple. His nose wrinkled as the putrid smell of rotting flesh that clung to the figure wafted up to him. The man’s usually jovial green eyes darkened to an almost forest green as he took in the grotesquely twisted form of the former Dryad. Taking in the matted long green hair that hung down its unclothed form and it's (or rather his, Yunan noted taking in the fact that the thing was male.) too sharp face filled with a fanged mouth and poisonous green eyes that held a slitted pupil. The blond then looked at the beads still woven into it’s long hair and felt a pang of hated then sorrow as he realised that he was looking at the old chieftain of the Dryad tribe who had been a good friend of his. 

 

“Oh, old friend just what happened here?” Yunan whispered as the thing that had once been a great man sniffed around then looked up in his direction and roared making him flinch slightly and drift further up into the air until the clouds covered his form. The Magi closed his eyes and cast his senses out trying to find out just why this had happened in the short twelve years since his last visit. The breath he released when he found the reason hissed out from behind clenched teeth. Yunan’s bright green eyes snapped open and rage made them shine almost the same poisonous green of the twisted bing’s below him. 

 

“Al - Thamen!” He spat it out like it was a curse, and to him it was. That damned group of deranged people were a blight on the face of the world that Solomon created. Yunan almost allowed himself to hate them for just a second but then let it go with a long drawn out breath. It would not do anything but cause problems if he allowed himself to let the rage and anger settle into his heart. The world was full of that and it did not need him adding more to it. 

 

The Magi sighed and looked around at the island. He could see it all from where he hovered above the clouds. He sighed again and reached for the ambient Magoi in the air questioning the glowing birds of Rukh on the whereabouts of his new King candidate and trying to ignore the corrupted black Rukh that flutter about the village below him. 

 

_ ‘The sleeping Queen lay within the forest of the moon.’  _ One said. 

 

_ ‘The Last Hope of The Corrupt is with her.’  _ Another piped up. 

 

Yunan felt himself go deathly pale and grip his staff tightly. The little idiot went into the deathly quiet forest with the only remaining beast keeper that was not corrupt. He felt like cursing himself when he actually thought about who he left her with. 

 

“Damn it all!” He hissed and speed off in the direction that the Rukh said they were in. Of course, she would venture in if she heard about the dwindling meat supply. Ira looked like he needed a few good meals but Yunan knew that was because that was just how young Dryad’s looked before puberty really hit. Shirin would also no doubt hear the not so whispered conversations that the villagers had about the boy. 

 

Damn, If the Corrupt Dryads got their hands on him then he would likely become one himself. Yunan raced through the night air and cursed as he thought about what he saw in the decrepit village that he had just left behind. 

 

He had just thought about the ruin that the former chieftain climbed out of. If he remembered right that was a small portion of the old world that got transported here with the people when the Djinn’s had set it up. If there was any way of taking out a whole lot of people at once and corrupting a good deal of the worlds Rukh it would be linked with those runes. That’s why he had eventually relented and let the dryads settle there anyway so that they could guard them. 

 

“Damn!” He cursed once more and hoped fervently that he got to the two first. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that’s a wrap for this chapter. Sorry for the long wait but like I said sometimes I just have ups and downs with my mood and it makes it me not want to write or eat for that matter. I hope you liked this chapter, It honestly kinda came out of left field for me. I had an entirely different idea and started writing only for this to come out. I kinda like it more than my original idea anyway. Hope you liked it too. By the way, Ira means watchful one and he is based on someone from a different series. Try and guess it, the one to get it right will get a mention in my next chapter and will get a sneak peek at the next chapter before it comes out. *Only if they are signed in when they do so, I can not send a PM to a gest after all. At least I don't think so.* Anyway, Thank you for reading and please favorite and review.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: *Dies* Such a long chapter.Good buddha this was nine pages long… TT-TT *Nosebleeds from overworked brain* Anyway, this just would not leave me alone so I wrote it out. This story is more of a serious attempt at writing an SI that was born into the Magi world naturally. Shirin’s name is taken from the book Arabian Nights so is her father's name. More about her family will be explained in time. Now this is going to be a long story and will not be updated to regularly dew to me having four other stories I’m working on. So about every other month or so updates, but I will update. By the way has anyone seen Magi the abridged. It’s hilarious. ^^ I hope you have like reading this and will favorite and review! 
> 
> PS, If you have a question about the OC please ask!


End file.
